Resident Evil:HUNK Files
by LyricTheMarksman
Summary: U.S.S operative HUNK finds himself in the same old fix he's always in. Retrieving Valuable Umbrella property, however things take a turn for the unexpected. Does HUNK know whats really going on? Or is he being used as a pawn in Umbrellas plans?


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Resident Evil or any of their characters.

*If you want to know more about this story visit my profile page to read more.

* * *

** HUNK Files**

**Chapter 1: The Drop Off**

The drop zone was Tokyo; we were less than 20 minutes until drop off. The other soldiers began to get their gear ready. Newcomers, they should have been geared up when the chopper took off, so sloppy. How they got to become Umbrella Special forces I'll never know.

I sat in the back, by myself. I didn't want to be bothered, but, as usual there's always a friendly, annoying guy to come over and ruin the nice quiet moment before a mission, that I use to get into my mojo.

I sighed behind my combat-hazmat mask when I saw him coming. As he approached I scooted to the side a bit to give him room. I knew that if I didn't he would only stand next to me anyway. Why stand when you can sit, is what I always say.

I picked up my rifle and moved it to my other side. He sat and it was silent. We could hear the others, talking and laughing like this was some kind of freaking social event. It made me want to get up and cuss them out, but what would be the point? If this mission turned out like any of my previous ones, I'll be the only one coming home alive.

"You're Hunk aren't you?" the new guy asked. I, assuming he was talking to me, nodded calmly, not saying anything, hoping he would get my hint and go away. He didn't.

"I've heard a lot about you." He started, "I never thought I'd meet you face to face, err…face to mask."

Hunk, the Legendary Grim Reaper of Umbrella, aka "Mr. Death", the reason I became a "Legend" so to speak, is because of my high mission complete rate. I have never failed a job serving with Umbrella. Even my first time on the job being a security guard, I had shown my promise by effectively apprehending three armed gunman that had tried to hold up a small Umbrella company building. They claimed that Umbrella was conducting bio-logical weapons tests, which at the time I thought was a load of bull, since then I continued to rank and work my way up to U.S.S. Operative. The name "Mr. Death" was given to me because in every single one of my missions I preformed, all other operatives would have a strange tendency to die, and I would live. I guess I was born with this kind of curse but, whatever.

I turned a little and stuck out my hand, "Well you thought wrong." I said through my mask. He took my hand and shook.

"I'm honored to be working with the legend."

"Don't get your hopes up." I said dully, "I work alone, I don't like people, and I'm an asshole."

He laughed, "Yeah, I can tell I'm going to enjoy working with you."

I rolled my eyes; I don't think he got the obvious hint that I don't like him. At this point I felt like just straight up telling him to fuck off but, decided not to, just a waste of breath.

"15 minutes till drop off." I heard the pilot inform over the intercom.

It was almost time for mission mode, thank god. This was it, after this I take my vacation time. I have enough vacation time saved up to last me a one year vacation! About time I use some of it, catch up on some of that sleeping I've been neglecting.

We were over the city now; it was a hell of a mess. Not that I was surprised, unfortunately, I've already seen a similar sight thanks to the Raccoon City incident. Though the damage here is much more impressive, Raccoon City, being a small suburb, Tokyo being a major metropolitan area.

Buildings were on fire, flames roaring, reaching out for other structures, thick smoke sailing into the sky, forming black clouds above. Down below I can see the streets filled with people running frantically. From here, it looked like a riot. But I already knew.

The other soldiers stared below, finally going quiet. I guess they aren't used to the sight of hell. They all stared, their faces completely stern and drained of the laughter they had before.

"Holy shit," one of them said, "How can it spread so fast?" If only he had seen Raccoon City, before this.

As I sat overseeing the _wonderful_ view, I noticed it was getting a little Smokey around the chopper. I figured we were near a torched building. Then I observed more closely I discovered this was different. The smoke was a white creamy color, like mist. Before I could notice that this smog was different we were completely engulfed, and it was pretty thick. I felt that the pilot had put the chopper to a halt.

"Shit, this fog came out of nowhere!" I heard the pilot curse, "I'm going to have to-."

Before he could finish the most horrific screech shot through the air and thundered louder than the chopper's rotor blades. It sounded like a high pitch screech mixed with a wheeze. The sound seemed to have come from under us. The chopper shook, a little too violently for comfort, quickly I reached for a safety strap, securing my balance. Some of the others weren't so quick to react and they stumbled a bit. The rookie I was talking with before was standing, a safety strap in his grip.

I have never experienced this before. Mysterious fog, insane screech, chopper nearly knocked out of the sky! This was all new to me.

"Fuck!" the pilot yelled, "What the hell was that?" The chopper shook again. "Damn it! Something's out there."

"What the hell do you mean?" One of the soldiers said making his way to the cockpit, looking from behind the pilot hoping to see what he had seen.

I was still in the back, safety strap in hand. I wanted to go up there and look for myself, but I knew most likely I wouldn't see anything anyway. Plus I might get knocked over if we started shaking again. Instead I looked out the side window, scanning the white foggy sky for whatever the hell was out there. The rookie did the same. My eyes started to feel disoriented, just staring into the endless white not blinking. Fortunately the price of my eyes watering a bit paid off, I saw something. Well it wasn't actually _something _it was more of a shadowy figure. Of course I could have imagined it, but my gut had _the feeling_. This feeling was special, it was sort of a sixth sense.

I slowly turned and looked to the rookie, who seemed to be fixated on the window, then to the scared faces of the rest of the men. The pilot and that guy staring out the front windshield. Then out of know where, the fog cleared up.

"Well, at least it cleared." The rookie said in a cheery way, then turned to me with a big grin. Suddenly his smile fell and now instead he had a confused expression. He was looking out the window behind me, and then I noticed all the soldiers were also looking with awe on their faces.

"What the fuck?" One of them said, slow and confused. I spun around, the strap still in my grip, and there, out in the distance was a single cloud that hovered alone, except the cloud was made up of the same white mist from before. The pilot, the other men, the rookie, and I all just stood watching the cloud, the chopper frozen with this kind of fear. Then we all jumped, another screech roared out. My stomach was nearly in a cramp.

"Come on what are you waiting for, get this chopper moving!" I commanded in a shout, my voice loud and rough coming through my mask. I turned to the roaring cloud. I knew my gut was right, today was going to be a bad day… can't wait for that vacation.

* * *

This is an Experimental Chapter, if you guys leave enough positive reviews then I'll continue, if not then I will see that this is a wast of time and stop. I hope thats not the case. lol R&R!


End file.
